Extreme
by Buffy4evr2001
Summary: Gaia is being watched. As plans began to unfold


Takes place be fore issue seven.  
So emotional  
  
Ok, so I have began to except that  
me and Sam Moon will never be together.   
Ever. But it's cool. At least I have the two Gaia   
best friends ever. Ed Fargo, my wheelchair  
bound bud. And Mary Moss the ex-coke addict.  
At least she is trying to do good. And thats the   
best thing in the world right now for her.   
So we are going to chill. And hope that the wicked  
Bitch of the East Village wont mess up a perfectly good week.   
  
  
  
  
Mary's house was so nice. Really it was. At least she lived in a house that could be considered "hers." Unlike Gaia, whom lived with George and Ella Niven. George was ok. They really didnt conversate munch. But his bitch of a wife really bugs her. She thinks she's seventeen or at least has the body of someone that's seventeen. But thats not the problem right now.  
  
The problem was having good and clean fun. Which was good. Right? Ed, was using the bathroom. And it was just Mary and Gaia in the room eating chips and doughnuts. Plus, they were watching Mary's favorite show. Buffy.  
  
"So you really mean it?" Mary asked.  
  
"What?" Gaia asked as she forced a smile. She hasnt been listening to a single word.  
  
"These vampires dont scare you?" Mary asked.  
  
"No," Gaia said. "They look like they need a rabies shot."  
  
"Come on," Mary said, "If you seen one on the street you wouldnt run the other way? You wouldnt be scared?"  
  
"I wouldn't run away. And I wouldnt be scared." Gaia said. She was telling the truth.  
  
"Ok," Mary said. "Whatever."  
  
Gaia gasped. "What?" she asked. "ou dont believe me?"  
  
"It's not that." Mart said.  
  
"Not what?" Ed asked rolling into the room.  
  
"Gaia said she wouldntt be scared of one of those vampires." Mary said giving him a smile.  
  
"She wounldn't." Ed reassured her. "Gaia is a vampire slayer. Just not as hot as Sarah Michelle Gellar." He was lieing Gaia was ten times better looking than her. And her nose wasnt crooked,  
  
Gaia tapped him on the leg. "Come on," Mary said. "Gaia is way cuter than Buffy,"  
  
"No, I'm not." Gaia said. "Let's change the subject."  
  
"Ok," Ed said. "So what do you two hot girls wanna talk about?"  
  
"Hot girls?" Gaia asked. "Where?"  
  
"He's talking about us." Mary said.  
  
"Oh," Gaia said. She had never been called hot before. And Ed wasnt exactly the person she wanted to hear it from. Sam is the one she wanted to hear if from.  
  
"Let's play a game," Mary said.  
  
"Like...?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Checkers?" Mary asked.  
  
"Well...ok," Ed said. "I can play that better than chess."  
  
It was true he could. But he still probably wouldnt be able to beat Gaia. Gaia exhaled, "Ok,"  
  
After an hour of playing Gaia had got very tired. She wasnt use to playing with friends. She beat them of course. But she didnt take their money like the chumps she beat at playing chess on the streets. "What now?" Gaia asked.  
  
"I dunno," Mary said. "We could take a walk."  
  
"Or a roll," Ed said. "I really should be getting home."  
  
"It is a school night," Gaia added. "And the bitch is probably going to be pissed with me getting in at eleven anyway. So lets make a rain check for friday night."  
  
"Sure," Mary said. "But this time its at your house."  
  
"Ok," Gaia said. "Ella will be out anyway."  
  
"Great," Ed added. "We could go to the movies."  
  
"Yeah," Gaia added. "We'll have to see what's coming out." They turned towards the door. "Shall we?"  
  
Ed nodded. And they were on their way. "Bye," Gaia said.  
  
"See ya," Ed said. Mary waved.  
  
It was 11:15 when Gaia made it home. She wasnt hungry. And if she was her stomach would turn of thinking of eating something Ella cooked.  
  
She wanted to check her email so she headed for George's office. As she was about to open the door. She heard a voice.  
  
"No professor I wont be a bad student anymore." The girly voice said.  
  
The voice was Ella's! Who was she in here cheating on George on. She heard a loud smack. As if it was a board. She was so happy to be catching Ella at her dirtiest, sluttiest moment. She opened up the door.  
  
"Gotcha!" Gaia screamed. But it felt as if the dozen of Krispy Kremes she had chowed down were resurfacing up. She saw Ella pinned over George's knee and he was spanking her with a piece of wood. He wore a gradutation outfit as she was in her catholic shool girl uniform. Eew! She turned and ran out. "I'm so sorry,"  
  
She made it to her room. Eew! She felt so bad for having a photographic memory, That would be playing through her head for life. What could be worse than that? School tomorrow! She didnt do her essay for her english lit class. And it was due.  
  
She got undressed for bed in hopes of tomorrow being better than today. She closed her window. Across the street Agent Jones and Hawkins were seated looking through the room. Their target was right their. Gaia Moore.  
  
To be comtinued....review?  
  
  
  



End file.
